pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodonga
'''Dodonga '''is a dinosaur-like boss enemy fought in Patapon, Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. It is the first boss you will fight in Patapon 1 and 2, therefore it is easy to beat. In the first game, it chases your first recruits in the Prologue, attempting to burn them with flames. The actual fight takes place in the mission Ancestral Guardian, after the Patapons take the Blank Map from Gong the Hawkeye. In the second game, it shows up on Nanjaro Hill, but runs off after the hero throws a rock at it. You will need to fight it in order to get the Mater Seed, the fight is actually done in the mission Dodonga At Dongara Ruins. It has two siblings, Majidonga and Kacchindonga (the latter only in Patapon 2). In both fights, you will receive the Chaka Drum beforehand, which will be used to great effect against Dodonga. Later in the game, songs like the DonDon song, and the PonPata song will ensure victory with minimal damage- perhaps none at all, in the second game Dodonga is weak against knock back hits. In patapon 3, he is possesed by one of the 7 evil spirits. you can find him on the 3rd floor of the first dungeon. Dodonga usually drops Level 1-3 ores, but in higher levels, Mythril and Adamannan are possible. They aren't as common as if you were facing its siblings, however. At level three, or higher, Dodonga will drop the Shock N' Awe Juju in Patapon 2. Description at level 2+ The first Dodonga you fought was injured by a stone Hero threw. You might have thought him weak, but he's back a second time for a real fight. Defeat the Dodonga to find more precious metals! Attacks Fire Breath Dodonga will rear back, looking up towards the sky and moving his arms up and down. Afterward, he will breathe fire on your Patapons. The damage is low, but getting hurt by it will stagger and ignite your Patapons. The ChakaChaka song is useful against this attack, but the PonPata song can avoid it entirely. In Patapon 2, the DonChaka song will make the Patapons avoid catching fire, but the DonDon song avoids the attack completely. Headbutt Dodonga will lower his head near the ground, before swinging it up, sending any Patapons in range flying. The damage is moderate, and is a large threat to any fragile Patapons, such as Yumipons. At first, ChakaChaka will protect against some damage, but later on, the PonPata will avoid it completely. Devour Dodonga backs up, with its head level to the ground, its haunches raised, and its tail wagging. After a moment, it lunges forward and eats a Patapon in range of its jaws. The damage is obviously fatal, and can even prevent a Hero from regenerating in the current fight. PonPata can dodge this easily, but until you find it, ChakaChaka may get your troops out of range (assuming Dodonga is far away from Hatapon). Don't confuse this attack with Headbutt! Roar In Patapon 2, Dodonga will do this formerly Majidonga exclusive attack starting at Level 10. First, he will stance both of his feet, lower his head similar to Headbutt, but while shaking his lower jaw violently. After a long charge, the boss will roar mightily, knocking your entire army away. The damage is moderate-strong, can ignite your Patapons and getting hit by this attack without a defend method will send any weak defensive Patapons, like Mahopons, to their doom. A ChakaChaka is the best you can do, as you will not have time to do PonChaka first. Also, this attack affects a large radius, reaching your units even while using PonPata. It can also ignite some Patapons. During this attack, it is impossible to stagger Dodonga. Patapon 3 In patapon 3, when you almost killed the possesed dodonga, he will use some kind of rage, and he will start doing attacks without preperations, so you cant see which attack he is going to do. If his health is low, his attack speed is greatly increased. Patagate If you fight against Dodonga in the Patagate, you will recieve ores from the chest. But, you can also choose to exit and let the parachi get turned into five times as much ka-ching. Trivia *In Patapon 2, the Dodonga is said to be already hurt by the rock that Hero threw. *Dodonga is the easiest boss to fight, and thus, the most valuable item-dropping boss. *The easiest way to protect your army from roars (especially your Mahopons) is using the Hero Tatepon's energy shield power during fever mode. You should also do the same thing for other deadly attacks. *The name Dodonga is very similar to Dodongo which is the name of the reptilian enemies in The Legend of Zelda games. *It is a guardian of both the Mater Sprout and Chaka Drum. *After Dodonga reaches level ten, it starts dropping rare weapons every five levels. You will get weapons like Ancient Spear (Yaripon weapon) and 'Morningstar' Giganto (Dekapon weapon). *Dodonga is weak against knock back, so try stagger him when he is knocked over to get nice ores. Videos thumb|left|300px|Dodonga LV. 26 from Patapon 2 thumb|300px|left|Dodonga Lv.100 Battle (Solo Hero Dekapon) thumb|300px|left|Dodonga Lv.6 Battlethumb|300px|left|Dodonga Egg Battle Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Videos Category:Dongas Category:Dragon Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Bosses Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:All-Game Boss